


Does Satan Scare You?

by MissMontgomerys_little_slut



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMontgomerys_little_slut/pseuds/MissMontgomerys_little_slut
Summary: “I’m waiting. It’s not good to keep Satan waiting doctor Grey.”Meredith stumbled over her words again.“But I, I don’t, Addi-”The naked woman interrupted.“If you think the nickname Satan is to be taken lightly, i’ll show you it so clearly is not. It is however, what you should call me. Now get over here.”“You want me to call you… Satan?”Meredith sounded a bit excited.“Why not? Does Satan scare you little intern?”





	Does Satan Scare You?

Meredith snorted at Dereks 200th Satan joke towards Addison. She tried stifling it, to no avail. She felt bad but when the three parted ways, Meredith realized Addison never even turned to scowl at her. Little did she know, when Addison heard her laugh, she clenched her teeth as she was filled with rage, hate, and need. A need for this woman.  
Time passed, Meredith soon forgot, but Addison didn’t. Addison scaled the intern all day, she hated her but wanted her, all at the same time.  
Finally, the time came. Exhausted, Meredith walked to an on-call room and collapsed onto the small bed. Addison smiled to herself, that evil, sexual little smirk that seemed to drive everyone crazy. She walked nonchalantly down the hallway before slipping into the room.  
Meredith immediately jumped up.  
“Doctor Montgomery?!”  
Addison rolled her eyes before locking the door, still staring at the intern, she spoke.  
“Shouldn’t you call me Satan?”  
The redhead moved across the room and stood over Meredith. It suddenly hit the blonde.  
“Is this about earlier? Because I didn’t mean to offend you I just-”  
Addison raised her eyebrow as she interrupted.  
“You just what? Laughed because he’s your little boyfriend? Or is he just a toy?”  
She leaned down slowly. Meredith, in her tired, shocked state, just sat there.  
“Is he good?”  
Meredith swallowed.  
Addison was so close to her now.  
“At… what?”  
Addison smiled again and grabbed Merediths throat.  
“At fucking you.”  
She stated bluntly.  
“Doctor-”  
Addison tightened her grip and Meredith grasped at her wrist.  
“I know you’re not going to suffocate on me Grey.”  
Addison parted her lips and breathed a breath of satisfaction, Meredith gave up and let herself be choked. It was honestly turning her on, but she would never admit it.  
“So, let’s talk.”  
Addison sat on the bed and released Merediths neck, allowing air to flow to her lungs much better. She took a deep breath.  
“Up.”  
Meredith looked at this woman as if she didn’t understand.  
Addison rolled her eyes again.  
“Stand. Up.”  
She commanded again.  
Meredith stood. Addison just observed her for a minute before actually standing herself. She stared at Merediths face and neck before removing her scrub shirt. Meredith let it happen, she had been awake for 36 hours and was too tired to fight whatever it was Addison wanted to do with her.   
“Pants.”  
This time, Meredith knew what she was being told to do. She started to take off her pants before Addison stopped her.  
“Slowly.”  
Meredith did as she was told then stood upright.  
Addison walked around Meredith, scaling her body. Then, finally, she touched her. The redhead drug her fingertips down Merediths back, causing her to shiver a bit. Then Addison backed up.  
“Ask me yes or no questions. For every yes, I will take off a piece of clothing.”  
Meredith giggled.  
“Why don’t you just fuck me right now, i’m nearly naked already.”  
“Oh doctor Grey,”  
Addison stepped closer.  
“Because you’re going to fuck me.”  
She then claimed Merediths lips, biting them, licking them, deeply kissing her.  
Addison parted from the womans sweet lips.  
“Now, questions.”  
She demanded.  
“Okay um, have you ever fucked a girl.”  
Addison smiled and removed her shirt. Merediths sight immediately dropped to her naked skin, her red lacy bra, her slight tan, perfection. Meredith bit her lip without even knowing.  
“Next.”  
Addison smirked and Meredith thought of another question.  
“Callie, was there anything between you guys romantically ever?”  
Addison removed her pants. Meredith took in the sight of her see through panties that barely covered her anyway.  
“How do you feel about me?”  
“That’s not a yes or no question.”  
“I know but just answer it.”  
“You’re hot, you’re great at what you do, and I might love you but right now i’m horny so let’s get on with this.”  
Meredith laughed.  
“You’re horny?!”  
Addison jumped to her feet and grabbed Merediths throat again.  
“Shut your pretty little mouth. We have to be quiet.”  
Meredith smiled  
“Yes ma’am.”  
Addison felt herself getting wetter.  
“Fuck the questions.”  
She undid her bra and threw it somewhere on the floor.  
“Meredith fuck me.”  
“But I-”  
Addison laid on the bed and slipped off her panties.  
“I’m waiting. It’s not good to keep Satan waiting doctor Grey.”  
Meredith stumbled over her words again.  
“But I, I don’t, Addi-”  
The naked woman interrupted.  
“If you think the nickname Satan is to be taken lightly, i’ll show you it so clearly is not. It is however, what you should call me. Now get over here.”  
“You want me to call you… Satan?”  
Meredith sounded a bit excited.  
“Why not? Does Satan scare you little intern?”  
“No.”   
Meredith replied before she walked to the bed. She pushed Addisons legs back slightly before being stopped.  
“Oh no, you’re not in control dear. You’re a toy.”  
Addison smiled and rubbed her own clit as she moaned.  
“W-what do you want me to do Satan?”  
Meredith would do anything now, this woman had her wrapped around her finger.  
“Taste me darling.”  
The intern did, she swirled her tongue around Addisons clit, up and down, sucked it, she did absolutely everything that Addison liked, everything she craved.  
“Oh yes baby, just like that…”  
Addison said in a slur of moans and stutters. And seconds after this, she came.  
Meredith felt her body quiver in addition to Addisons hand tighten in her hair, and licked her clit once more before coming up to her lips and kissing them.  
Addison bit her lip after the kiss and smiled.  
And in that smile, Meredith saw that this would happen again, this wasn’t the end of their spicy relationship. Addison wasn’t the only one who needed this, Meredith herself needed a fuck toy. And Addison might be the one she’s been looking for...


End file.
